The Broken Cycle
by The-Unknown-Being
Summary: Deidara has always been bullied and has never had a friend. She has moved a lot, but it was always the same at school. But when she moves to a Hidden Leaf High School, things are different. She makes friends who don't care about her birth defect, and is the only person to stand up against the Akatsuki. What happens when they want her to join? Fem!Dei, most of the Akatsuki x Deidara
1. Introduction

Warning: I suck at writing and this is my first fanfic. And I made Deidara a girl.

'thoughts'

"talking"

_flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (although you guys already knew that because if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it)

* * *

INTRODUCTION

Deidara's POV

It's always the same. No matter what school it is, it's always the

same. Whenever there's a new kid, people always stare at them pointing and whispering about them to their friends. I'm not sure if this only happens to me, but every time I've moved, that's how people first reacted to me. Then when they find out about my birth defect, they ignore me or bully me about how much of a freak I am.

This has happened to me every time, and yet I can never get use to the stares people give to me on the first day. I try to remain positive and think that it might be different this time, but it never is. It's always the same.

Over time, I learned to ignore the bullies and how to fight back incase one of them tries to beat me up. How ever, I spend most of my time alone working on my art. Actually, I take back the alone part. I spend all of my time alone because I've never had a friend that lasted more then a day. Whenever I make a friend, they always ditch me once they find out about the mouths on my hands. Some of them even become my tormentors.

After the third time that I moved, I started using my art as a way to fight back.

FLASHBACK

_It's the third time that I've moved. A new school means a fresh start. 'Maybe I'll have a friend this time and things will be different.' I told myself that over and over again. But in the back of my mind, I knew it was going to be the same. _

_The moment I stepped onto campus, people were already pointing at me._

_ "Hey look at the new girl, isn't she hot?" I heard some random guy say._

_ "Why is she wearing gloves? It is still summer after all." A girl said._

_ "Who knows? She seems weird. The only reason why some one would wear gloves when it's over a hundred degrees outside is if they had something to hide. Maybe she got badly burned or her hand is deformed." Her friend replied._

_ 'Great, I haven't done anything and people already find me weird.' Ignoring all of the other whispers about me, I opened to door to the school and found my way to the main office._

_ "Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the old woman who worked there. She had the creepiest fake smile I have ever seen._

_ "Hi, my names Deidara and I'm new here so I need my schedule, un." _

_ "Okay. Here's your schedule. Do you need help finding the classrooms?"_

_ "No thanks, I'll be fine on my own, un." I said as I quickly left the office to get away from that woman. Something about her scared me, and no it wasn't the smile. 'Well, I should probably get to class. Lets see, first period English in room 274. Now where is that?' After about ten minutes of wandering the halls, I finally found it. I slowly open the door and walk in. The teacher glares at me and I can tell that he had no clue to why I was here. You would think the teacher would have been informed if some one new were going to be in their class. Apparently that's not the case. "Umm… hi my names Deidara and I just moved here, un."_

_ "Okay Deidara, it's nice to meet you. Now would you please introduce yourself to the class and state some of your likes and dislikes?"_

_ "Okay, umm… my name's Deidara, I like art and I dislike people who are mean, un."_

_ "Deidara, please go sit in the seat next to Ryuu. Ryuu, please raise your hand."_

_ I see a pale hand shoot up from the back of the classroom. As I make my way to the back, a hand grabs my wrist. It was that girls from before, the one that said that I was probably wearing gloves in order to hide something._

_ "Why are you wearing gloves? What are you hiding?" Before I could respond and tear my wrist away from her grasp, she yanked off my glove._

_ "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What the hell are you?! You're some kind of freak of nature! Who the hell has mouths on their hands?!" And as soon as she said that everyone looked at me thinking the same thing, freak._

_ TIME SKIP TO DURING LUNCH_

_ Word spread fast and by lunch no one wanted to be friends with me because they thought that I was a freak. Since all of the tables had at least one person sitting at them, I chose to sit under a tree outside._

_ Suddenly, a guy with spiky black hair and nine of his friends came over to me. "Hey freak, what are you doing?" I ignored him. "Hey come on, don't ignore me freak, I was talking to you. You should be thankful that I bothered to come all the way over here to talk to you even though you are a freak." I continued to ignore him. "I think this freak needs to learn its place. Don't you all agree?" All of his friends nodded their heads in agreement._

_ I knew I was out numbered and there was no way I could beat them. Then I remember the clay bird in the pocket of my jacket. Like all of my art, it was make to explode. I also knew that if I threw it hard enough at them, it would explode. The only problem was that I didn't know how much it would hurt them. Taking my chances, I threw the bird at them and BOOM! _

_The next thing I knew, four people were people sent to the hospital. The other six were busy being scared and hiding in some corner after they were question. _

_I ended up getting expelled on my first day at that school because of that, but I didn't care. Not like I had any friends. Everyone hated me before they got to know me._

END OF FLASHBACK

After I got expelled, I moved again. And again. And again. And that's how I ended up here at Hidden Leaf High School. Holding my breath, I stepped onto campus, hoping things would be better.

* * *

Yeah, I know this is short and that my writing skills are horrible. I was really lazy and didn't think it was necessary to describe the people because I am not planning on having them appear ever again, so don't worry I will describe people in the future because they will appear multiple times.

I guess you could review if you want to, but you don't have to.


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: I suck at writing and this is my first fanfic. And I made Deidara a girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (although you guys already knew that because if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Normal POV

Hidden Leaf High School is a high school dedicated to troubled teens. All of the students either go there because they got expelled from different schools too many times, they did something illegal, or both. In Deidara's case, she's going there because she got expelled from all of her previous schools and got into fights, some of which involved small bombs.

~setting change~

Knock, knock, knock. "Come in, the door's unlocked." Said a teen with a deep, monotone voice. He had blood red hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale and flawless. An oversized black jacket with red clouds outlined in white hung from his chair.

Wood carving tools and puppet parts were scattered across the large oak desk. Jars of paint filled one of the shelves on the bookcase. Completed puppets could be seen in one of the corners in the room, on top of a dark brown bookcase, and in the closet, which was slightly open making it so you can see half of a puppet. Each and every puppet in the room was hand made and looked too real. If someone were to walk into the room not knowing they were made from wood, they would most likely assume the puppets were made from human corpses.

"Hey Sasori did you hear about the new student that's coming some time today?" A new voice asked as a teenage boy with pale blue skin and dark blue hair stepped into the room.

"Yes I did and I don't care. So leave and don't bother me because I'm working on my art."

"But-"

"Leave. Now." Sasori said with a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay I'm going." 'I guess he'll have to find out on his own that he has to share his room with the new kid. Oh well, it's not my problem. I just hope he doesn't kill the kid.' Kisame thought has he exited the room and gently closed the door.

* * *

Deidara's POV

(when she first arrived at school)

'So this is a school for troubled teens? Maybe I'll have better luck here' I thought as I walked down the large, long path to the school. 'So far it's the same' I told myself as I looked to from side to side. Everyone's eyes were focused at me. Some were pointing and whispering to others.

Ignoring the people, I noticed that the school was actually nice looking. On both sides of the path, there was a grass lawn. Cherry blossom trees the lined up next to the concrete path. Looking forward, I noticed colorful flowers in a small path that stretched across the front of the school building.

Entering the building, I realized I had no idea where I was going and I couldn't find any signs pointing towards the principle's office. Instead of moving, I sat there trying to decide which way I should go.

"Excuse me, are you the new student?"

I turn around to see a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark pink tank top with neon pink short skirt. She had dark pink knee high boots on. 'Great, I think she just ruined the color pink for me.'

"Umm… yes. I'm the new student, un. My name's Deidara, un."

"Hi Deidara, my name's Sakura. Do you need help finding the principle's office?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll show you where it is." She replied and immediately started walking. After we turned down a few hallways, we finally were at the principles office. As I was about to knock on the door to go in, Sakura grabbed my wrist.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun. He's mine." She said trying to sound intimidating. 'Some one's a little possessive. I feel bad for this Sasuke guy. If he has to see her everyday, he must have burned his eyes out. This girl wears too much pink. In the short time I've known her, I already wished I were blind. Maybe he's blind. Hehehe, I just realized his name sounds like sauce gay.'

"I don't know who the hell this sauce gay is, but I don't care. Now go blind somebody else with you ugliness before I blow you up, un."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN. AND I AM NOT UGLY!" She screamed as I knocked on the principle's door.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, un. Now get out of my face, un. I was serious when I said I would blow you up if you didn't leave, un." I said as my killing intent rose. I could see her trembling in fear as she slowly backed away and then turned around and started running away from me.

"You may come in." I heard a woman's voice come from the other side of the door. After pulling open the door and stepping inside, I noticed a woman who looked about 26 years old. She had blond hair and way too big breasts. "Please, take a seat. My name's Tsunade. I am the principle of this school. Here." She said handing me a cream colored folder. "Inside is you schedule, school rules, locker number with the combination, and a map of the school. You are in room number 271. You will have a roommate, like everyone else. Your roommate will have an extra set of keys. You may go now" And with that, I stood up, remembering to thank her, and left to find my room using the map.

20 minutes. That's how long it took me to find the hallway for rooms 250-300. On my left were even numbered rooms. To my right were the even numbered rooms. Not paying attention to where I was going (because I was looking at the room numbers), I walked right into a person and fell on my ass. I looked up to see who I bumped into and was about to apologize when I noticed that the guy I bumped into had blue skin and gills. 'Maybe this school will be different.'

* * *

Kisame's POV

Just as I was about to turn around and head back to my won room, I bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault, um. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, un. Hi, my Deidara, un. I'm new here, un."

I look down to see and petite girl. She had long golden locks. Half of her hair was down and the other half was in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes put the sky to shame. Or at least I'm pretty sure both eyes are blue. I can't really tell because her left eye was hidden under a curtain and silky hair. She had a perfect hourglass like figure with two somewhat large breasts. A tight light blue shirt clung to her body. In the center of the shirt, there was a large with bird. Black fingerless gloves stretched from her hands to just below her elbows. She had black skinny jeans and black high top shows with bright blue shoelaces. Over all, she was beautiful; like an angel from heaven.

Realizing that I was staring, I quickly pulled myself together and offered her a hand. She accepted and I pulled her up.

"So you're new? Well, my name's Kisame. Nice to meet you. I should probably get going. I'll see you later. We're bound to run into each other again. Bye! And good luck" I said muttering the last part to myself.

* * *

Normal POV

Deidara watched as Kisame walked down the before knocking on her door. "Come in, the door's unlocked. Kisame, I told you not to disturb me. What do you want now?" Sasori said rather annoyed.

"Umm… I'm not Kisame, un. I'm actually your roommate, un. Hi my name's Deidara and…" Deidara stopped talking when she finally noticed the puppets lying around the room. Since the puppets were really realistic and she didn't know they were made out of wood, she jump to a conclusion. "OH MY GOD! MY ROOMMATE'S A CREEPY MURDERER WHO MURDERS PEOPLE AND MAKES PUPPETS OUT OF THEIR BODIES, UN!"

"What the hell… they're not dead bodies, the school wouldn't allow that. They're made from wood." Sasori calmly replied not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, okay- wait a minute! You're saying if the school allowed it you would make puppets out of dead bodies, un?! What the hell is wrong with you, un?"

"I never said that. Now be quiet and let me work in peace."

Listening to her roommate, Deidara kept quiet taking the available bed, took off her shoes, and started unpacking her stuff. When she was done, she looked around the room as well the bathroom (AN: in all of the commotion, Deidara didn't notice that Sasori was a boy and Sasori didn't notice Deidara was a girl, he hasn't even seen what she looks like)

Over all, the room was dark. The walls were painted black and most of the furniture was some dark color. The windows had dark red curtains that blocked the sun's rays. The only source of light in the room came from a small desk lamp.

One of only things in the room that wasn't dark was one of the twin size beds, which had white sheets. The other had sheets that were slightly darker than the curtains. Both of the doors (one lead to the hallway and the other to the bathroom) were painted light gray.

The bathroom itself was painted the same color as the doors and had a dark gray countertop with a white sink. White tiles decorated the shower and there was a white toilet beside the shower. Tiles on the floor matched the countertop.

Tired from the long day, Deidara went to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Yeah, it's still short but I was too lazy to make it longer. I did somewhat describe the characters looks and the setting more so…yeah…umm bye.


	3. Chapter 2

There are a few things I want to state before I continue with this fanfic.

The Akatsuki are like the kings of the school who beat up anyone who messes with them and sometimes beat up random people for fun (so they are also the school bullies)

The only people in the Akatsuki who are usually nice are Konan, Tobi, and Kisame

Classes are 45 minutes except on Mondays when they are 40 minutes long.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Deidara's POV

"*Yawns* what time is it, un?" I groaned looking at the clock. Slowly the numbers became more and more clear. 'Oh, it's only 7:55.' "HOLY CRAP IT'S 7:55! SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES, UN!" (AN: at 8;00, they have five minutes to get to class, so 1st period starts at 8:05)

Springing out of bed, I ran over to my dresser pulling out a random shirt and a pair of capris. After fixing my hair into the usual half down half in a ponytail style, I checked to see how I looked in the mirror. Normally I would put on some eyeliner, but unfortunately I didn't have time for that.

Picking up my messager bag, along with my schedule I headed out the door. As I walked towards where the classrooms were, I read over my schedule.

1st period –Biology – Orochimaru – room 23

2nd period – History – Iruka – room 79

10 MINUTE BREAK

3rd period – Algebra 2 – Ibiki – room 52

4th period – P.E. – Gai – GYM

LUNCH

5th period – Creative Writing – Jiraiya – room 87

6th period – English – Kakashi – room 84

7th period – Art – Kurenai –room 16

Breakfast goes from 7:00 – 7:45

Dinner goes from 18:00-19:00

'Great, I missed breakfast. Let's see, according to the map room 23 is…you have got to be kidding me! It's on the other side of school! Well, if I'm late I could just say I got lost. It is my first day of classes.'

* * *

~setting change and time skip to 8:07~

* * *

'Great, I'm already two minutes late and I can't even find my classroom with this stupid maps' I thought as I got really frustrated. "UGH! Where the hell is room 23, un?"

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to. P-Please don't h-hurt me." A quiet voice begged. I cautiously walk over and peer around the corner to see what was going on.

There were three guys wearing black coats with red clouds outlined in white.

One of them had medium length silver hair and some strange necklace around his neck. The top buttons on his coat weren't buttoned and he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Some sort of liquid was dripping from his coat and some from his skin.

If I had to guess, I would say that someone spilled their drink on him.

The guy to his left had orange hair and had a ton of piercing. His hair was spiky and short. He was slightly taller than the guy with silver hair.

On the silver hair guy's right was a short boy with red hair. His coat was a little too big for him. Unlike the other two, who's coats went down to their mid calf, his went down to his ankles. And even though the sleeves on all of the coats covered their hands, it was easy to tell that his sleeves were too long compared to the others.

'Huh, where have I seen those coats before. Didn't my roommate have one on their chair? Wasn't Kisame wearing one yesterday?' I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to observe the scene in front of me.

There was a girl with long brown hair one the ground begging for forgiveness. She had on white shorts and an ice blue t-shirt. Next to her, there was a cup with some brown colored liquid pouring out of it. Yep, I was right. That kid must of accidentally spilled his drink on that other dude.

'Should I help her? It was probably an accident. That guy won't hurt her, right?' Said silver haired teen stepped closer to the kid and picked her up. He pulled pack his right fist getting ready to punch her. 'Oh my god, he's going to beat her up, I should help her.'

* * *

Normal POV

Deidara came out from hiding behind the corner and ran towards the silver haired guy to stop his punch. She managed to get there just in time to rip the girl away from his grasp and block the punch. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, UN? THE GIRL DID SAY SORRY, UN!"

"Umm… I a guy…"

Ignoring the girly guy, Deidara continued to scream at the guy. "YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO TRY TO BEAT THE KID UP, UN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, UN!"

~warning: there will be a lot of swearing coming up~

"Listen you fucking bitch, you obviously don't fucking know who the fuck you're talking to so I'll be fucking nice and fucking explain it to you. See theses fucking coats? Yeah, well that you fucking bitch means that the person is an Akatsuki member. We fucking rule over the fucking school and you will fucking listen to us and you will fucking stay out of our way. You got it, bitch?"

~swearing part is done (for now)~

During Hidan's amazing speech about the Akatsuki, Deidara shoved her left hand into her messager bag searching for her pouch of clay. Once she found it, she slipped off her fingerless glove (this one only went to her wrist). Then the mouth on her hand started chewing and shaping some of the clay. When it was done, she had made smallish clay spider bombs.

At this time, Hidan was done with his speech. Deidara quickly grabbed the boy (the one she thought was a girl) and threw the three spider bombs at the three Akatsuki members. As soon as the clay left her hand, she ran away in the opposite direction dragging the boy along.

A loud boom echoed through the halls. Even though the explosion already happened, Deidara kept running until she felt she had a large enough distance between them and the Akatsuki members. The staff at this school must not care, that or they are use to hearing random loud explosions on campus because no one was making any signs of evacuating everybody out.

"Hi my name's Deidara, un. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out. My name's Haku. Umm are they going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine, un. The bomb I threw at them was only a small bomb. It won't really hurt them. They might get a small burn or even a scratch, but that's it, un."

"Okay. You know you shouldn't have done that. The Akatsuki are going to kill you now."  
"They can try, un. But I'm not going down without a fight, un. Anyways, do you know where room 23 is? I can't find it, un."

"Sure, I'll show you where it is. I happen to have that class too. Can I see you schedule?"

"Sure, un."

Haku studied the piece of paper for a few moments before his face light up and he started to get really happy. "We have periods 1, 2, 4, and 6 together."

After Haku said that, he and Deidara arrived at classroom 23. "We're here." Haku stated. Deidara waited for Haku to enter the classroom before she walked in.

"Well, well, who'ssss thisssss?" The creepy voice sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

Deidara's POV

"H-hi, my name's Deidara. I'm new here, un." I nervously reply trying not to stutter. Something about this guy gave me the creeps. I hand him my schedule as proof that I am in this class. He looks at it and tells me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hi, my name's Deidara, un."

"Deidara, pleasssse go ssssit next to Tobi. Tobi, pleassse raisssse your hand." 'He's so creepy. He reminds me of a snake.' Shaking that though from my mind, I look to see who this Tobi person is.

I scan the room to see a person wearing an orange mask in the back corner of the room. Then I notice that he has one of those coats on. 'Great, just what I needed. It's another one of the Akatsuki members. How many are there?'

I slowly make my way to the back of the room. I could tell this was going to be a long period even if I did miss the first ten minutes.

* * *

If you are reading this before I finish chapter 3, then you are probably wondering why does it say the story was updated when nothing's changed. Well I was quickly reading this over to refresh my memory so I could begin the next chapter when for some strange reason I said "graying the boy along" instead of "dragging the boy along." To be honest, I have no idea how I managed to get from dragging to graying. And that is what I change. There are probably more mistakes that I didn't notice, but I just changed that one mistake for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Hidan's POV

"That little bitch! She fucking threw a bomb at us! Next time I fucking see her, she's going to be so fucking sorry!" I yelled. It wasn't like I hated her. In fact, I actually like her because she was brave enough to bomb us even though I made it clear that she should stay out of our way if she wanted to live. That and she wasn't that bad looking either. But, I couldn't let the others know about how I really felt. They might think I've gone soft.

"Hm, she's an interesting one isn't she? She didn't seem to be scared of us and she knows how to make bombs. We don't have a bomber in our midst." Pain commented.

"What are you fucking saying? Do you fucking want her to join? What makes you think she's good enough to join?" I replied trying hard to sound angry when really, on the inside I was excited because if she joined, I would get to see her more.

"I agreed with Hidan. She wasn't that impressive. All she did was throw a tiny little bomb at us. None of us were even so much as scratched and besides, she seems like a stuck up brat to me. So, pretty much she just used the bomb as a cover to run away like the coward she is." Sasori stated.

'Don't kill. Don't kill. Must resist the urge to kill Sasori…' Pain's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It's not your decision. It's mine and I say that we should get her to join, whether she comes willingly or not. From the looks of it, she seemed to know what she was doing. My guest is is that she did that on purpose so she wouldn't get in trouble on her first day at school here."

"How do you know that it's her first day at school?" I curiously asked.

"Simple. One, she matches the description of the new girl. Two, I haven't seen her before."

* * *

~setting change~

* * *

Normal POV

Deidara frowned as she took her seat next to Tobi.

"Hello Deidara sempai! Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

"….. What. The. Fuck. First of all, I'm in the same grade as you, so I'm not your sempai, un. I don't even know you. Second of all, why the hell are you talking in third person, un?"

"But Deidara sempai, Tobi's a good boy!" 'In what way did that have anything to do with calling me Deidara sempai or talking in third person?'

"Well, could you not call me Deidara sempai, un?'

"Deidara sempai didn't say please."

"Tobi, could you please stop calling me Deidara sempai, un?"

"No. Tobi likes calling Deidara sempai Deidara sempai."

"Tobi, stop calling me Deidara sempai, un!"

"But Tobi doesn't want to."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME DEIDARA SEMPAI, UN!"

"Deidara, detention after ssschool." Orochimaru butted in with a smirk on his face.

"But-" I started.

"No buts." He interrupted. Then, he turned back to the board and wrote a bunch of notes down.

"Deidara sempai got in trouble." Tobi stated.

"No shit Sherlock, now whose fault is that, un?"

"Tobi knows! It's Deidara sempai's fault!"

'I give up…' For the rest of class, I tried my best to ignore Tobi and write down the notes. Lucky me, I transferred into this school just in time for the talk about the, well, you know… the talk about how babies are made… yeah, umm I'm really uncomfortable this topic. So after the first five minutes of trying to pay attention, I tuned out the teacher and stared off into space.

* * *

~time skip ~ second period~

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I easily manage to find my way to class. When I got there, I introduced myself uses the same words as I spoke back in first period. This class was way different from first period. The teacher seemed nicer and there were no Akatsuki members present. Not only that, but I manage to make a couple friends. I sit in between both of them in class.

At first, the one to my left, who looked like the red head from before, except he had a tattoo on his forehead and turquoise eyes, seemed scary, but the blond next to me assured me that he wasn't as scary as he seemed.

When the teacher had to leave class to get something, I talked with both of them. The blond, Naruto, was really friendly and loud. He had blue eyes and blond hair like mine (except his hair was short and spiky) and three vertical whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. He had on a black shirt decorated with a nine tailed fox, which was in orange, and neon orange cargo pants.

The red head, Gaara, was the opposite of Naruto. He hardly talked and was really quiet. I found out that the tattoo on his forehead meant love. The dark rings around his eyes were from the lack of sleep he got and for some strange reason, he didn't have eyebrows. He was wearing a dark maroon/red t-shirt that was slightly too big and black skinny jeans.

After getting to know them more, we became friends. They told me where to find them at lunch so we could hang out and they could introduce me to the rest of their gang.

Class ended and Iruka sensei finished off class by telling us to read the next chapter in the history textbook by tomorrow. During the ten minute break, I went to my locker to drop off the textbooks that I got.

* * *

Third period started like the first two as I was forced to introduce myself. The teacher was really intimidating. He made me feel like the slightest mistake would cause me to fail the class. There were no Akatsuki members in that class either, but there was also no one to talk to, not take I would try to talk in that class when I haven't been called on, that teacher's way too scary.

* * *

Fourth period… fourth period no, just no. I never ever want to go to that class ever again. The teacher was some green spandex youth obsessed monster with a bowl cut and fuzzy eyebrows. Then there was his mini me, Lee. Lee was literally an exact clone of Gai, except he was younger.

For our warm up, we did 20 laps around the field and we had to do it in 22 minutes or else we would have to do it again. That's five miles in 22 minutes. Obviously, I failed, so I had to do it again. Then when I failed a second time, I had to do 100 sit-ups and 100 pushups.

The only good thing about that class is that Gaara and Naruto are both in that class. That and I have lunch right after so I can take my time changing.

* * *

Lunch, my second favorite subject.

I followed Naruto and Gaara to the cafeteria. Once there, there were three different lines. One was for cold/non-heated food (like ice cream, fruit, salad, you know stuff you don't heat up before eating), one was for heated food, and one was for vegetarians and people with food allergies.

Each line was for a different small buffet, except one, which you went up to the counter and a person working there gave you your food. Apparently the reason why they have a line dedicated to vegetarians and people with food allergies is because people mix up the spoons you use to grab food and that could get meat or anything that someone might be allergic to in another pot.

Naruto and Gaara reminded me where they sat before heading into the heated food line. I chose to go in the line for vegetarians/people with food allergies because I can't eat meat without feeling bad for the poor animal.

When I got to the table, Naruto and Gaara were already there. They introduced me to the rest of there gang. According to Naruto, they were all outcasts and they formed a gang called Jinchuuriki. They said that they don't go around beating people up or anything, but the sometime pull pranks and hang out together.

The members of Jinchuuriki are: Naruto, Gaara, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Kiba with his dog Akamaru, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, and Chouji.

About half way through lunch, I was talking with Naruto, asking him if anything was going on with him and Gaara because they seemed closer than friends. The whole time he was blushing like crazy.

"So Naruto, are you sure nothings going on with you and Gaara, un?" I ask for the sixth time.

"Umm… well…" he tries to reply, but struggles with finding words and settles for blushing. "Well… you see… Gaara-"

"Hello dobe." Somebody cuts Naruto off. I look to Naruto to see that he is pale. "What aren't you going to say hi to me N-A-R-U-T-O?"

* * *

To be continued sometime soon…


	5. Chapter 4

*IMPORTANT* I decided to add Haku and Zabuza to the Jinchuuriki and they will be introduced as members during this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Normal POV

"Hello dobe." Somebody cuts Naruto off. I look to Naruto to see that he is pale. "What aren't you going to say hi to me N-A-R-U-T-O?" Sasuke (as everyone except Deidara mentally identified him as) stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto, being too scared to move, just sat there looking at Sasuke. Seeing Naruto unable to move, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him into his chest before Gaara had a chance to reach him. His hand snaked up the blonde's shirt as he whispered into the Naruto's ear. "What's wrong love, too stupid to know how to say hi to your boyfriend?"

"He's not your boyfriend Uchiha." Gaara spat pulling Naruto away from Sasuke.

"Of course Naruto is boyfriend. I'm an Uchiha after all, and an Uchiha gets what they want and I want Naruto." Sasuke replied while attempting to grab Naruto.

Deidara seeing that this Uchiha person was obviously not welcomed here decided to help her new found friends out. Taking out a small clay bird, she threw it at Sasuke. Since all of her clay is explosive, it exploded at contact. When the smoke cleared, a very angry Sasuke became visible. Growling at his defeat, he storm out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Deidara, why do you have a bomb?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Deidara frowned as she took her seat next to Tobi.

"Hello Deidara sempai! Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

"….. What. The. Fuck. First of all, I'm in the same grade as you, so I'm not your sempai, un. I don't even know you. Second of all, why the hell are you talking in third person, un?"

"But Deidara sempai, Tobi's a good boy!" 'In what way did that have anything to do with calling me Deidara sempai or talking in third person?'

"Well, could you not call me Deidara sempai, un?'

"Deidara sempai didn't say please."

"Tobi, could you please stop calling me Deidara sempai, un?"

"No. Tobi likes calling Deidara sempai Deidara sempai."

"Tobi, stop calling me Deidara sempai, un!"

"But Tobi doesn't want to."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME DEIDARA SEMPAI, UN!"

"Deidara, detention after ssschool." Orochimaru butted in with a smirk on his face.

"But-" I started.

"No buts." He interrupted. Then, he turned back to the board and wrote a bunch of notes down.

"Deidara sempai got in trouble." Tobi stated.

"No shit Sherlock, now whose fault is that, un?"

"Tobi knows! It's Deidara sempai's fault!"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"…during the whole time I was talking with Tobi, I got really mad and had the urge to blow him into pieces, un. That's when I began to make to bomb. When he made me get in trouble, I really wanted to blow him up, but the last thing I want to do is spend more time with Orochimaru, un. So, I saved the bomb. How ever, I chose no to make the bomb too powerful because I don't want to be responsible to killing someone, even if it's that annoying orange masked Akatsuki member, un."

After Deidara finished telling her story, everyone at the table was looking at her in complete shock. Luckily, the sudden sound of the bell brought everyone back. One by one people left the cafeteria to head to their 5th period class.

* * *

Deidara's POV

'Let's see, what class do I have next? Creative writing with Jiraiya in room 87. Where's that?' I was too deep in thought to notice that I was about to walk into someone.

"Ow." I said as I hit the cold hard ground.

"Wow, we always seem to run in to each other, literally." A familiar voice stated. I glance up to see Kisame offering me a hand. Reaching out to take it, I pause and pull my hand back. "Is something wrong" Kisame asked confused at my action?"

"You're one of them, un."

"Huh? One of what? Are you referring to me being an Akatsuki member?"

"No, I was talking about you being a tooth fairy, un. Of course I was talking about how you are an Akatsuki member, un! Why the hell are you one of them?!"

"In my defense, not all of us are bad people. And besides, the others aren't that bad, they just sometimes want to feel powerful. And I guess that they might get annoying ***cough Tobi cough*** and they might have anger issues and… okay, so there's a lot of problems with the Akatsuki, but everyone has their problems right? So we are not bad people."

"To be honest, I'm not sure if you made me hate the Akatsuki more or less, but right now I'm leaning towards more, un."

"So, you hate me because I'm part of the Akatsuki?"

"It's n-"

RING!

"Shit! I'm late, un!" Screaming random curses, I ran down different hallways having no idea where I room 87 was. Eventually, I managed to spot it and walked into the room three minutes late.

* * *

Normal POV

"And, so when you write your erotic scenes, make sure to include plenty of details and emotion." A white haired man, known as Jiraiya, finished. Deidara, who had just walked in managed to hear that sentence and immediately, one thing popped into her head.

"PERVERT!" Deidara shouted pointing a finger at the teacher.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!" He replied striking a pose.

"…WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HAPPY AT BEING A SUPER PERVERT, UN? I hate to break it to you, but that's not an accomplishment. It means that you have no life, un."

"For your information, I do too have a life. I happen to be a famous author." With that said, he proceeded to shove a small orange book in my face."

"…I bet it's full of your perverted thoughts, un."

"It's-" Jiraiya got cut off as the classroom door opened and a small, shaky guy walked in with a red piece of paper in his hands.

Everyone in the room was frozen in fear, everyone but Deidara. If she knew what it was though, she would be just as scared as the rest of them.

"Umm… I w-was s-suppose to give this to D-Deidara. I was t-told that s-she would be in this c-class."

Simultaneously, everyone's eyes were fixed on Deidara, who was still standing at the front of the room. Even though she never introduced herself, everyone knew who she was because a) she is the only new student, and b) almost everybody in the school had heard that she was they one who blew up Sasuke and three members of the Akatsuki.


End file.
